westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Can-Am Maverick X3
The Can-Am Maverick X3 is an off-road UTV (utility terrain vehicle). It represents the buggies used by members of the Delos Extraction Team, Westworld QA Security Force and Westworld park staff as a means of transportation throughout Westworld. Description Both the black-coloured, security team version and the white-coloured, park staff version, are introduced in the first episode of the second season. The security version is seen throughout much of the season and the park staff version is seen more prominently in the second half of the season. In the show, the vehicles appear to be electrically powered - from the sound they make in operation. However, the vehicles used are actually powered by petrol engines. Background The real world vehicle is manufactured by the Canadian company Can-Am Motorcycles, a subsidiary of Bombardier Recreational Products, until 2003 a division of Canadian heavy manufacturing company Bombardier Inc. Article on the standard version of the Can-Am Maverick X3 at the Jalopnik car blog The version used in the series is a four-seater variant, the "X3 Max X RS Turbo R", with a "Side by Side" seating layout typical for UTVs. Manufacturer's site - Can-Am Maverick X3 (variants) Features One of the modifications carried out on the series' version of the vehicles are the wheels: They're a type with airless, reinforced tires, preventing the issue of flat tires. Presumably to account for the rugged terrain in Westworld and the other parks, and to ensure the Extraction Team avoids vehicle repairs in case of a crisis and low supplies. (Such as the ongoing crisis after the host uprising, when the resorts and their guests seem to be cut off from the outside world.) Take A Closer Look At Those Cool Futuristic Buggies In Westworld (article at the Jalopnik car blog) The park staff vehicles come with a rack attached to the upper back part of the body, for carrying supplies or smaller useful cargo. Gallery delos extraction team buggy 01.png|Extraction Team buggies on the dusty roads of Westworld delos extraction team buggy 05.png|Extraction Team buggies on the dusty roads of Westworld Delos_Extraction_Team.jpg|Extraction Team members with a four-seater Maverick X3 delos extraction team buggy 03.png|Bernard hitching a ride with the Extraction Team delos extraction team buggy 04.png|Buggies used in the Extraction Team assault on Fort Forlorn Hope LE 12.jpeg|Buggies arriving at the standoff by the homestead delos extraction team buggy 06.png|Buggies arriving at the vehicle bay of the Westworld Mesa Hub Delos park staff buggy 01.png|The Westworld park staff version of the vehicle Delos park staff buggy 02.png|Bernard and Elsie in the park staff vehicle Delos park staff buggy 03.png|Front of the park staff version Delos park staff buggy 04.png|Back of the park staff version Akecheta notices staff buggy.png|Akecheta stumbling upon a staff vehicle while out hunting delos extraction team buggy 02.png|Behind the scenes: Outdoor filming with the vehicles in the desert Can-am maverick x3 max stock.png|Stock version of the vehicle (image copyright by manufacturer) Can-am maverick x3 max black.png|Stock version of the vehicle in black colour (image copyright by manufacturer) See also * Mesa Hub vehicle bay - The main home base of the vehicles. * Maintenance cart - The equivalent of the park staff buggy in the Westworld film. References Category:Vehicles Category:Objects